Surfer Girl
by FeveredNights
Summary: Minako finds herself head over heels for the ice queen Hino, Rei. Takes place at the end of their senior year during the summer on the hot sandy beaches of California. Minako learns that getting what she wants may not be so simple. Rated M for later chaps
1. Surfing USA

The sun blazed bright and hot against the bare skin and tanning bodies below. Soft sand flew into the air as teenagers ran towards the waves of the ocean, surfboards tucked under lean arms. Guys and girls going steady skipped down the beach, ocean surf playing running over their feet. Summer was alive in the air as the preps and jocks of Sun-Course high school celebrated their graduation by downing cold ones and dancing to "The Beach Boys". Seagulls swarmed over the heads of the graduates looking for any food that may fall into the sand.

Minako Aino smiled happily to herself as she watched the object of her affection ride waves in the distance. 'All this surfing sure gives her a bodacious body'. Minako thought to herself while downing the rest of her beer and cocking her head to the side to face the friend sitting next to her. "Hey Usagi pass me a coke will ya girl?" Minako said while shielding her eyes from the intruding sunlight. The day was perfect, like none other. There was nothing in the world that could possibly ruin this celebration. All the coolest most important kids danced around her, all her friends and anybody that meant anything. Coka-Cola and beer was of the plenty, while totally radical music was blasting all around them, and the girl of her dreams and obsessions showed off to all the other surfers. Yes life was a fine thing.

"Are you planning on talking to her at all?" Usagi asked beckoning down to the crashing waves and many surfers wading about in the cool ocean water. While handing Minako a Coke from the cooler.

"You know as well as I do that I am not going to let this summer go by without getting to know her before we all head off to college." Minako said matter of factly before flashing Usagi a stunning grin. "I'm going to ask her if she can teach me how to surf." Minako giggled as she tipped the Cola back and felt the cold sweet liquid rinse through her hot mouth and over her pink tongue.

Usagi snickered while running her fingers through the soft, white, Californian sand. "Oh but Mina you totally know how to surf like a queen already, why on earth would you need "her" to teach you?" Usagi mentioned in a sarcastic tone. She already knew what the other blond girl had planned, but she liked feeding her friends ego so like a good friend she let Minako carry on and tell what her genius mind had devised.

"Well you see thats the greatest part!" Minako squealed while clenching heated sand into her fists tightly. "I'm going to pretend that I'm totally clueless about the sport and once she begins to show me how I'll play it up like a pro. She'll think I'm a prodigy, it will be totally radical!" Minako cheered, standing up and brushing sand off of her legs.

Usagi watched as Minako tilted down her rad sunglasses that she had purchased earlier that day and skipped down to the surf. Usagi shook her head and giggled, Minako was the queen of the school if she wanted she could get anybody. Even that hot headed, egotistical, ebony haired vixen that every male and female of their school avoided but secretly wanted to bed. But nobody would approach her because off her blatant "Fuck Off Prick I'm Better Than You", demeanor. Rei was a cheerful goody two shoes like Minako was then Minako would seriously have had her popularity as queen bee in jeopardy. Luckily the black haired goddess kept to herself and the other members of her surfing posse.

'Oh golly Minako good luck with this one'. Usagi thought to herself and turned her attention to her cosmetic magazine, downing the rest of Minako's Coke.

- 3

Minako smiled with glee as her toes collided with the ocean, overwhelmed with its coolness. "Surfing USA" played dimly in the background as Minako waded out into the water, making her way towards none other than the ice queen herself, Hino Rei.

Minako was suddenly stunned with the awareness that she was so close to the epitome of her affection. The blond stood love struck as she watched the way the sunlight played across her wet ebony hair, that clung sexily to her body and slightly hid her face. A knot twisted itself tightly in the preppy girls stomach as she watched as Rei swam over to her, pulling her board with one arm and using the other to gain distance through the water and towards Minako. Minako could have sworn at that very moment her face and the world surrounding her grew about 20 degrees hotter.

"Hey preppy, you lost? I see you have none of your followers surrounding you...need anything?" Rei asked flashing Minako a prefect straight, white toothed smile.

Gaining her courage back Minako advanced towards Rei, leaning her arm on the other girls surfboard and pressing her body slightly into Reis she cocked her head to the side and muttered, "actually I was wondering if you would teach me how to surf. You guys look so cool and hip out there I just need to know how. I would do anything at all to repay you, it would be a great honor Rei." She spoke the last part close against the other girls ear and placed her hand on Rei's abdomen.

"A great honor huh?" Rei spoke back while tilting her head to the side so that her lips were pressed up against the taller girls neck. "Well all right then hop on. Its not every day that I help out a wannabe, so you better feel pretty damn lucky." Rei backed up and patted the top of the surfboard. "Come on blondie and lets go." She said while watching Minako "clumsily" climb aboard.

'Yes, getting her to fall for me is going to be a cake walk, this is totally the most radical day ever!' Minako noted to herself as she straddled the surfboard and pushed her hair back sexily, the ocean water forced her blond locks to cling to her back. 'Your going to be mine Hino Rei. After tonight you wont ever be able to think about any other girl for a long long time.' 3

Well golly gee guys thats the end of that chapter 3. If you hadn't already guessed this story is supposed to be based in the 60's on the sandy shores and towns of california. Its just going to be a hot, summer story, all inspired by the magic of the band "The Beach Boys" (god I'm to young to be listening to them). Tune in to see what happens next oh and guys R&R 3 thanks ya'll...


	2. Good Vibrations

After countless hours of surfing under the intense summer heat Minako decided that this would be a great time to take a much needed break. She collapsed into the sand groaning from the dull ache that was beginning to form in her abdomen. She hadn't been surfing at all since last summer had passed and as unfortunate as it was she forgot how key it was to use your ab muscles during the sport. Oh god she was so totally out of shape.

Playing it off like a champion Minako flashed Rei a perfect smile as the ebony haired goddess landed in the sand beside her. Minako found her mouth slightly agape as her eyes ran over Reis lean stomach. A perfect six pack that just beckoned to be touched. Minako inwardly groaned as she looked down at her own flat stomach. 'Ugh gag me with a spoon, I totally need to work out', she noted before turning to face the girl sitting next to her.

"Hey Rei how 'bout we go cruising in your car and make a pit stop at a hamburger stand. We will totally have bodacious fun. Besides I'm starving and you look like you could use the calories." Minako commented while running her soft hands over Rei's perfectly shaped stomach, inwardly moaning at the contact.

"Sounds like a plan Preppy, which burger place?" Rei asked while running her fingers through her perfectly beautiful locks.

"I dont know "Kens Burger Joint" maybe, they have the best in the state."

"Right lets go." Rei stood up from the sand, gently brushing off of her legs and leaning down to pick her board up from the ground. Mianko stood up after her and the two began their way towards the parking lot and Rei's car. The heated sand burnt under the two teenagers feet as they made their way towards the exit. On the way out Minako noticed Usagi was standing with a very hot looking black haired boy. Minako slightly waved at her friend until Usagi noticed her. Minako began to giggle as she watched her best friends mouth drop open and gape when she noticed just "who" Minako was accompanied with. However Usagi wasn't the only onlooker who noticed the unlikely pair strutting through the sand. Jealous eyes, and curious gazes watched enviously as Minako periodically ran her soft hands over Rei's tanned lower back.

Guys growled and girls scoffed when Minako threw a territorial glances and anybody who she noticed to be checking Rei out, and there were a lot.

"Hot car babe." Minako commented as she watched Rei strap her surfboard to the top of the deep crimson colored, Ford Mustang. Rei opened up the back door to retrieve short jean shorts and a loose fitted grey tank top. Mianko noted how hot the ebony haired girl looked with those shorts hugging her ass and that tank-top slightly falling off of her shoulders sexily. Rei pulled a hairband from her arm and tied her dark locks up into a high ponytail, showing off her tanned long neck, Minako's mouth began to water.

"Get in." Rei said in soft girlie voice before getting into the car and turning the vehicle on. As the duo pulled out of the parking lot Minako began to smile as she noted that this was indeed the best day of her life. She was sitting inside the hottest car on the market and sitting next to the most desirable girl in her entire high school, Minako wouldnt have doubted that Rei was the most desirable girl in the entire state if someone had told her so.

"How about some tunes?" Rei asked while they were speeding down a side road. Casually the black haired girl flicked on the radio and "Good Vibrations", by The Beach Boys began playing over the sound waves.

Minako was able to admire Rei's beauty from the corner of her eye. Watching as the wind from the rolled down window blew her raven locks every which way. How the sunlight played through her hair and how her deep purple eyes were the most beautiful things she had ever lay witness to. Rei had one hand rested on the steering wheel while the other hung lazilly out the window. Minako felt a pang in her chest, something inside of her told her that this was the way it was supposed to be. Just her and Rei together.

Minako was quite excited that Rei had agreed to hit Ken's with her. All the popular kids in their school and other schools always hung out there. And when Minako made her appearance everybody was going to be gawking at her new accessory. Rei. Minako was going to make them know that Rei was hers and that nobody else could have her. Even if her and Rei weren't really even dating. Minako was the sort of girl that marked and guarded what she thought was hers and well she was convinced that, thats just what Rei was. After all, there would never be a more gorgeous couple than her and her ebony haired vixen. The blond was sure that pretty soon Rei would be all her's anyway. So what would be the problem with making it known to everybody a little earlier than when they would actually be "going steady".

Minkao smiled as she turned her body, leaning to the side and dipping her head down to run her wet, hot tongue across the tanned skin of Rei's neck. Rei bit her lip but kept her eyes on the road even when Minako began to trail her mouth down to Rei's collar bone and kiss her there. "You know your god damn sexy as fuck right?" Minako spoke with her soft pink lips pressed against Reis skin.

Minako felt the car shift to the side and she looked up to see they had arrived at their destination. Rei pulled into a parking space and turned off the car, stashing the key in her pocket."We're here." She said turning to look at Minako.

"I know." The blond said before grasping Rei's face with her soft hands and leaning in to passionately kiss her. Rei was taken aback as Minako quickly removed her seat buckle and climbed on top of the other girls lap to sexily straddle her in the car seat. Minako quickly made haste to shove her pink tongue deep into Rei's heated mouth. The blond ran her hands to Rei's pony-tail and pulled the band that was holding those locks back loose so that she could run her hands through that perfect, silky, deepest of black mane. Rei gripped the back of Minako's head as the blond took Rei's tongue into her mouth and began feverishly sucking on it. Just as Minako was making the move to take this thing once step further, with her hands near the rim of Reis shorts, the raven haired girl pulled away.

"Look." Rei said nodding towards the window. Minako inwardly groaned at the loss of contact but was stunned to see a group of teenage boys gawking and pointing towards the car. "Looks like its time to get some food preppy." Rei opened up the car door and Minako slipped off of her lap to touch ground with the pavement.

"What do you think your staring at?" Minako shouted at the boys, they just turned away muttering idiotic things under their breath.

"Come on lets go." Rei said making her way towards the doors of the restaurant. The blond quickly followed behind her, and shoved one of her perfectly manicured hands into Reis back pocket.

'You going to be all mine in no time Rei. And I cant wait until that time comes'. Minako thought to herself as she flipped off guys who were currently checking out her beloved...

_**Thats all she wrote for this chapter kiddos. Remember to R&R! God Minako and Rei are such a god damn hot couple am I right?**_


	3. Fun Fun Fun

Cold air greeted the duo as they stepped into the small burger joint. Teenagers were lined up in chairs, sipping chocolate shakes and sinking their teeth into greasy meat. A bell rang over head once Minako had shut the door and a young waiter walked over to seat them. Minako grinned when she noticed all eyes were on them as they were led to their booth. Once Rei was seated Minako decided it would be best to scooch in as close as she could to the raven haired girl. Envious eyes watched as Minako delicately lay her head on Reis shoulder, the smell of ocean sea salt and ripe strawberry's invaded her senses. "Ugh you smell good enough to eat." Minako murmured into Rei's hair, while her fingers ran under Rei's shirt and over her fit stomach.

Rei felt her breath hitch in her throat when she noticed everybody in the area staring at the both of them. "Come on preppy dont you think this is a little bit to much PDA?" Rei whispered to the blond. The group of boys from the parking lot sat in the booth across from them and began to whistle.

"Nice make out session in the car ladies!" One of them shouted loud enough for the entire vicinity to hear. Suddenly the diner erupted with hushed whispers and fingers pointing at Rei and Minako. Minako seemed to enjoy all this attention because she removed her face from Rei's hair to turn her head and flash everybody a white toothed smile, before going in for the kill and mauling Rei's neck with wet heated kisses, red cherry lip gloss staining Rei's tanned skin. Minako's arms wrapped around Rei's stomach as she pulled away from the assault on the surfer girls neck. The blond smiled as she bathed in the attention that her and Rei were receiving. Everybody seemed to be falling into her plan, thinking that her and Rei were a definite item. Everyone here was so totally jealous of her. Yes Minako had it all, looks, athletic skills, money and now the hottest "girlfriend" on the market, or at least everyone thought.

"Ugh come on blondie lets go everyone is staring." Rei muttered turning to face Minako.

"Aw, you really want to leave?" Minako asked. "But I was just staring to have fun. I dont care though, we can do _whatever you want_." The blond scooched out from the booth and pulled Rei's hand so that the ebony haired girl was following her. "Tah-tah." Minako said to the group of boys as her and Rei were leaving. As the two made their make to the exit Minako snaked her arm around Rei's waist and pushed open the door. Ah what a show.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what is up with your fricken infatuation with me?" Rei asked as the duo sat on the beach. The sun was beginning to set behind them and the sand was cooling off. Rei had made a small fire quite easily and it burned brightly in front of the girls. Ocean waves were heard crashing against the shore in the distance and gulls talked with each other over head. The air was hot and sticky and Minako itched all over with the unbelievable power of lust that she felt towards the girl who's lap she currently had her head rested in. Rei had stripped off her tank top and jeans and was back into wearing her two pieced red bathing suit, her hair tied back up into a high pony tail that showed off her bare shoulders.

Minako found herself slightly biting her lower lip as she answered. "Because you are easily one of the most desirable girls in this entire fricken universe! Your unbelievably sexy, so sexy in fact that every time I glance at you I'm overwhelmed. Your smart and your a totally bodacious surfer. Come on Rei there isn't one person in our school that isn't infatuated with you. Your so rad!" Minako finished grinning up at the girl looking down on her.

The blonds breath stopped in her throat as she felt Rei's delicate fingers combing through her golden locks. This was possible the blonds biggest seductive weakness. Playing with hair automatically tapped her 'turn on' button and she felt an unbelievable need to fuck the girl senseless. Rei's fingers became more bold and started running through her hair, down her neck, over her collar bone, and then Rei would use her nails to slightly graze over Minako's breasts and then began to repeat the process. Minako, not having anymore self control pushed her head up to greet Rei's mouth with her own.

Rei sighed into the kiss as Minako moved her position so that she was straddling the raven haired girl for the second time that day. Minako casually pushed Rei down into the sand passionately kissing her the whole way down. Minako felt Rei's hands grab her ass and the blond moaned into Reis mouth. Without warning the blond pulled away leaving Rei looking perplexed. "Listen Rei, I dont know what this means to you but I dont want "us" to be a casual fling okay?" Minako whispered looking Rei in the eyes.

Before the raven haired goddess could reply their was an audible gasp behind the two. Minako whirled around to find Usagi standing there with a hand over her mouth, the boy she had been talking to earlier stood next to her. "Oh my gosh Minako way to make the kill! I cant believe you actually got her!" Usagi cheered giving Minako a thumbs up. Rei groaned and slapped a hand over her face. Minako flashed Usagi a dangerous glance forcing her friend to retreat, "Oh yeah right okay I can see you two are busy so I'm just going to head out. Call me Minako!" Usagi called leaving with the strange boy.

"Great now where were we?" Questioned Minako before moving to roll her tongue across Rei's chest just above her breasts. It was getting dark out now and the sun was just starting to dip past the horizon, the moon high in the sky and stars were beginning to shine bright over head. Minako ran her hands under Rei's bikini top and gently squeezed her breasts receiving a moan from the other girl. Minako smiled and repeated the action earning herself another sexy breathless moan. With her hand's on Rei's breasts Minako moved her mouth to the girls pulse point and sucked there. 'Everybody is going to know that shes mine'. Minako thought to herself as she ran her tongue in circles over the now red area. Rei moved her hands to unbutton Minako's jean shorts and dug her hands inside once the button was loose, letting them run over the blonds panties.

Minako groaned into Rei's mouth and bucked her hips beckoning Rei to go further with her actions. Rei pushed Minakos underwear and shorts down to the blonds ankles. Minako then removed her own bikini top and ran her hands to untie Rei's. Once the girl underneath her was bare chested Minako took one of Rei's nipples into her mouth and began sucking. Rei sharply moaned and pushed her upper body deeper into Minako's mouth. The blond could feel her heart beating at a million miles as Rei's fingers began to casually play around her hot, wet opening. Minako couldnt take this torture anymore and began heatedly kissing Rei, trying to force the girl into fucking her senseless.

Rei smiled against Minakos mouth and plunged two digits deep inside of the girl. Minako pulled away from Rei letting go of a loud moan and began to buck her hips into Rei's fingers, which were working at pumping as fast and as deep as she could manage them, in and out of the blond. Minako's head was spinning, she knew she was about to climax and she wanted this to last as long as it could go. Minakos hand traveled down and she hurriedly pushed pass Rei's bikini bottoms and shoved three of her own fingers deep inside the raven haired girl. Rei then proceeded to let out the sexiest moan that Minako had ever heard in her life, just about sending the blond into an orgasm.

"Alright, alright boys and girls time to break it up, its illegal to have sex on the beach you know...oh my..." Minako and Rei's hearts just about stopped as they felt light revealing their bodies from the secrecy of dark. The girls turned to see a police officer shining a flashlight upon them, his mouth hung open. Minako pulled herself away from Rei, the two girls then quickly threw on their clothes. "Minako Aino, why I never! Who ever thought you would be fucking in the sand with some GIRL! The schools number one volley ball player, well, what do you know. Alright you two hit the road. Everybody knows that these...episodes, arent supposed to happen in public, even if it is night time. I'm going to let you guys go with a warning this time. I'm tired and I just got done breaking up another couple a little down the way there. So just get home and lets not have a repeat of tonight alright girls?" Rei and Minako simply just nodded as they left the area and made their way back to Rei's car

_**AHAHAHAHAHAHA OMFG that is my biggest nightmare to be caught having sex! So I just had to put that in here! Alright so guys R&R! Oh and anyone whos interested in roleplaying contact me! Send me a message or whatev's! Peace out home scouts**_


End file.
